


first names

by messybokuaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Name Use, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, High School, Ice Cream, M/M, akaashi and bokuto are just being cute, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messybokuaka/pseuds/messybokuaka
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi had been dating for months already; the entire school knew at this point, they were happy, and it was going smoothly for the both of them. But there was one obstacle.Akaashi had been told multiple times that he could use Bokuto's first name, but he still isn't getting used to it."Bokuto-san—""Koutarou. Use Koutarou, pleaseee?"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. first name basis

It was at an ice cream shop across the street from Fukurodani Academy. Many students frequented the shop at lunch, after school, and even before school if anyone was courageous enough to do it. A familiar couple to everyone was sitting in front of the counter, on some bar stools in front of the counter sharing a milkshake. A strawberry milkshake, to be exact.

For some reason, the flavor was easy to choose. They tend to alternate between chocolate and strawberry often, and it was Akaashi's day to choose. Fortunately, at least. Bokuto liked to experiment with many flavors at this place. The day before, it was _matcha mixed with banana_ _._ Akaashi was holding back the urge to puke just to make Bokuto happy.

Akaashi sat there with his cheek resting on Bokuto's shoulder, while the other male had his arm wrapped around his as they simply talked about what happened in their respective English classes.

"She called on me to read the sentence on the board, and I couldn't Akaashi! It was embarrassing! How do you say—" Bokuto slowly dropped the hand that was holding Akaashi's back on the counter as he froze, thinking about the next word to say. He had absolutely no idea, and his hair drooped down. "Nevermind."

The messy black haired setter took a lick of his matcha ice cream, setting it down to simply admire him.

"Akaashi, what are you looking at?" Bokuto asked, visibly confused. Akaashi on the other hand was completely startled by the sudden question, taking a literal _bite_ out of his ice cream, the coldness of the treat shocking him slightly.

Bokuto burst out laughing and wrapped an arm around Akaashi's torso, pulling him closer on the stool so that he wouldn't fall over and possibly hurt himself. "I got you," he whispered, running his hands through the other's hair.

* * *

Once the two were walking out, Bokuto was jumping around trying to avoid every crack on the sidewalk.

"I don't want to break my mom's back, you know?!" He practically yelled, while Akaashi was suppressing a chuckle.

"Bokuto-san, you actually believe that's true?" Akaashi was genuinely curious.

"YES!! OF COURSE!!" Bokuto quickly turned around waving his arms up in the air. "YOU NEVER KNOW!!"

Akaashi's eyes widened in partial defeat as he continued walking beside his boyfriend.

The two walked down a busy street, with Bokuto's arm wrapped around Akaashi's shoulder as they walked. The couple was simply having a casual conversation, nothing unusual. The difference was that now, they were together. From days of endless pining, the mutual pining actually, to them confessing at the exact same time, barely anything has changed between them. It was Bokuto and Akaashi, but this time they were a couple happily walking down the sidewalk.

"'Kaashi?" Bokuto asked, turning his head down to the slightly shorter boy.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

"How do 'ya feel about calling each other by our first names instead?"


	2. you just did it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're in a relationship together, so I believe that it should not matter whether we use formalities or not." He replied, with a straight face.
> 
> "Huh?" Bokuto replied, not understanding a thing that he said.
> 
> "I'm fine with it."
> 
> "OH!"

Akaashi cocked his head to the side slightly in confusion. He hadn't thought much about the importance of using a first name in their relationship, but the thing is: How long will he go _without_ doing that? Weird thoughts were going through his head about that before he decided to answer.

"We're in a relationship together, so I believe that it should not matter whether we use formalities or not." He replied, with a straight face.

"Huh?" Bokuto replied, not understanding a thing that he said.

"I'm fine with it."

"OH!"

Keiji stifled a chuckle coming from his mouth as he let his boyfriend catch up to him.

"But I hope you understand that it'll take a while for me to adjust. I'm not used to this yet, especially with you."

Bokuto raised his hand to place it on his chin, thinking for a second. "Don't worry, Akaashi! It's okay if you don't want to!"

He shook his head in response. "It's not that I don't want to. It'll take a bit for me to adjust to it, you know?"

"I GET IT!" Bokuto answered.

"Good." Akaashi intertwined their fingers as they walked down the street.

* * *

The next day, the two were the last in the gym as usual sharing brief kisses before conducting extra practice. Akaashi kept up with Bokuto as usual, the more energetic one of the two seemingly hitting every one of his sets perfectly. Akaashi threw the ball to Bokuto, as he passed it back before positioning his feet to set the ball in a perfect arch.

Bokuto began his approach to the net, another determined look on his face as he slammed the ball to the other side of the court, a loud boom can be heard. He turned to his boyfriend with a wide smile. "DID YOU SEE THAT?!"

"A-Amazing," Akaashi accidentally said out loud, blushing before turning away. Bokuto not only blushed back, but ran up to him to wrap his arms around his torso.

"Can I get another one? Please, please, please?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto literally ran back to the 10 foot (or 2 meter, doesn't matter) line, waiting for another set. The couple continued this on until sunset, finally cleaning up the gym after they were nearly kicked out by the people staying after school.

As they changed back into their uniforms and walked out the club room, Bokuto leaned onto the shorter male's shoulder as they walked out the Fukurodani gates, heading down the sidewalk to the train station nearby.

"Like I said, it's okay if you don't want to Akaashi! I understand!" Bokuto had a yakisoba bun in his hand, while Akaashi had tuna-mayo onigiri in his free hand. They paid for each other's snacks as they headed down.

"Koutarou, I already told you that it would take a bit to adjust." Akaashi replied smoothly.

"BUT KEIJI, YOU JUST DID IT!"

"You just did it as well."

"OH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the kudos are greatly appreciated!! it's definitely giving me more encouragement to write more about this couple that i love with my entire heart <3
> 
> sorry if the chapters seem short!! i'm not exactly used to writing long chapters, but i try my best FDSJKFJSDLFSD

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know how this works, still trying to get used to it  
> thanks for reading though!! comments and kudos are appreciated. i'll see if i can get some more out within a short period of time, but we'll see what happens :)


End file.
